


Choice of the Crown: Shorts

by End_Me12



Category: Choice of the Crown (my work), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/End_Me12/pseuds/End_Me12
Summary: Shorts for Choice of the Crown. These will be posted on the original story as well as here for when I delete the OG for the rewrite. Thanks for sticking with me and Editor-sama! These are all written by Editor-sama and uploaded by me, your author. So uh, enjoy I guess and sMaSh tHaT LiKE buTToN, comment and all that jazz.





	1. Chapter 1

**_Choice of The Crown Short: Author_ **

_ "I’M GONNA WRITE AND SUBMIT ONE CHAPTER A WEEK! BELIEVE IT, I SWEAR I WILL! O N C E A W E E K , O N T I M E , L E T ‘ S G O !” _

**_“Are you sure about this, Author?”_ **

_ “I am one hundred and ten percent POSITIVE that this is what I want to do. I have a passion for writing, and you, plus this promise to our readers, will force me to remain on track for one chapter per week! It’s nearly foolproof!” _

**_“Well…...alright, then. Let’s get started, shall we?”_ **

**_***_ **

**_I should have known then that Author would struggle to keep up with her self imposed schedule. Once upon a time I did suggest that she slow down just a *wwwweeeeeeee* bit, but she was filled with determination❤️, so this became our schedule._ **

**_Our new schedule was fine for a while. Deadlines were always met, even if we did cut it a little close at times. A few times I had to turn into a human alarm clock, a motivational speaker, and a nagging mother, but everything always worked out. Heck, we even had chapters stored ahead of time! But then…..something inside Author began to change……_ **

**_Author began going days without writing. I won’t lie; I also slacked off with editing, but things began to get….odd….with Author. She picked up several alarming habits that I should have caught and put an end to ahead of time. She would chew her pencil and pens so badly to the point that the ink would burst before she stopped. She’d pace back and forth in her office while shaking and scratching her head. She would scratch her blankets and pillows before sitting down. New habits aren’t uncommon when one is faced with stress, so I just shrugged it off, and continued editing as usual. But then the habits got worse, and two alarming new ones appeared as well. Author started to sniff her dogs’ butts and howl at the moon when it was night. It wasn’t long before she stopped writing completely. That was when I knew that I must seek help._ **

**_I left the document I was editing to seek an adventure to help my dear friend. Before I could leave, I needed the proper equipment. I threw on my grey, wool, dress. It was a simple, long sleeved, dress with two large pockets on the sides that stopped at the knee. Hopefully the lack of glamour would help me blend in with the crown, if necessary. Next, I pulled on my calf height matte black boots, and finished off my look with a lengthy dark grey circle cape and black cherry colored lipstick. What? Lipstick is essential. Anyways, I grabbed my drawstring bag, and placed a flashlight, water bottle, lipstick, (just in case if I needed a refresh, ya know?), and a pouch full of nuts and dried berries in it. After I was satisfied with everything that I had packed, I slung the bag over one shoulder, and left my home in the freezing winter morning before daylight._ **

**_My mother always warned me that a day like this would come, so I was somewhat prepared for the journey ahead. She knew that I enjoyed English and writing, and always told me that, “birds of a feather flock together”, so one day I would end up with a friend who also enjoyed writing. As you, lovely reader with your socks off while eating chips on your bed and are reading this already know, she was right, (sorry about your fourth wall, btw). However, there was one thing that she always told me to look out for. She said that once an author hits a certain level of stress and doubt in their own abilities, their mind, body, and spirit changes. The author will start to become what he/she reads the most. I of all people should know since it happened to me. Did you think that I was born being a weeb, dattebayo?_ **

**_At first the transformation will start off small, like murdering someone, but then it will quickly get so out of control that the author will lose their mind and step on their own Yeezys! I remember gagging and throwing up at the thought of the latter ever happening to me or any of my friends back then. My mother once told me that if I or a friend ever find ourselves in this situation one day, I should go seek Old Lady LaOreo for guidance, and handed me a map, which was really just an old paper advertisement for Burger Qween. That day has finally come._ **

**_I made my way downtown~, walked real fast~, and jammed out to~ this old song~, DI-DI-DI-DI-DI-DIIII, NA-NA! DI-DI-DI-DI-DI-DI-DIIII, NA-NA! *Ahem*. So anyways, I made my way to the old, ran down Burger Qween, to see Old Lady LaOreo sitting down at a table that looked as if it hadn’t been cleaned for years. She was a tall old woman with shoulder length jet black hair, and wore a navy blue skirt suit with a hunter green tie. She also rocked a pair of glasses far down on her nose. I still to this day do not understand how she could possibly see like that, but I suppose it works for her since she called me out. “WHO GOES THERE?” She shrieked._ **

**_I don’t know why she found it to be a problem that someone else was at a public place; it’s not like I was standing in her house or anything. Still, I needed to get on the old bat’s good side if I wanted to learn how to save my friend._ **

**_“Old Lady LaOreo! My word! You don’t look a day over 46!”_ **

**_“46?! Girl, bye! I’m still a teenager like you!”_ **

**_“Um…..sure, ok! Youth’s in the heart after all, right? So anyways, my friend is starting to transform into a dog, or something like that. She’s an author, and I really need your help to fix her. We need to get back to making chapters for-“_ **

**_“Say no more. Here; give her these blueberries. That should do the trick.”_ **

**_“....really? Just blueberries? All I needed were blueberries? Are these magic or something….?”_ **

**_“Nah, I just picked them from the neighbor’s garden. NOW RUN! GO SAVE HER!”_ **

**_So off I went to Author’s house with the blueberries. Maybe I shouldn’t have done it, though. Maybe I should have listened to my gut that day. As soon as I gave Author the blueberries, she calmed down a lot, and became very relaxed. A little too relaxed, actually, since she never moved again. It turns out that Old Lady LaOreo’s neighbor was growing deadly nightshade because he was tired of her stealing his blueberries for so many years. We couldn’t figure out exactly what kind of werewolf story Author had read, so we just threw some Twilight books in her coffin with her. She looked so peaceful. And now here I am, writing Shorts in her place. You will be missed, Author._ **

**_The End._ **

**_*Do not call the police, Author is actually alive and well*_ **


	2. Short #2: The Grand Entrance

**_“Chubby monkey dance~! Chubby monkey dance~! I come down the streets- bringing all the heat! Chubby monkey dance~! Chubby monkey dance~! Yeah~ baby in the belly, but better understand you gon’ catch these hands! OOOH- NOW SING IT WITH ME, YAH YAH YAH, Chubby monkey dance~! Chubby monkey-“_ **

**_Suddenly the lights flicked on. Tony Stark rested his right arm on the doorway as he looked at his daughter with a baffled look on his face. She was swinging her pregnant belly around while watching The Promised Neverland in the dark._ **

**_“Minerva? What are you doing? It’s three in the morning, and- are you eating coffee beans with mayonnaise?”_ **

**_“......you seem a bit confused, father….”_ **

**_“I’m more so disturbed. And why are you watching this crap? Care to explain what’s going on?”_ **

**_Minerva sighed as she sat down on their lavish couch. “Well, I was hungry, so I made myself a snack, and I felt some pressure, so I thought dancing will encourage the baby to wiggle out. I’ve always seen other mothers sing to their babies, so I thought ‘why not make up a song as I go? The baby will appreciate some tunes to groove to.’ Annnnnddd that explains almost everything. Also you can’t tell me The Promised Neverland ain’t great.”_ **

**_“I….don’t think that’s the kind of songs mother’s usually sing….”_ **

**_“Whatcha mean, pops? The Chubby Monkey Dance is as lovely as it is accurate!”_ **

**_“Even Isabella managed to sing something beautiful….”_ **

**_“So you *have* been watching The Promised Neverland….”_ **

**_“.....just go to bed, Minny. You shouldn’t be dancing around like that in the first place. It’s not gonna make the baby come any faster, anyways. You’re probably gonna end up hurting yourself. Also, singing idiotic songs like that are just embarrassing for anyone around. If I was the baby, I’d crawl further up out of second hand embarrassment. Anyways, do you need anything before I go?”_ **

**_“Could you run to the store and get some ice cream? Birthday cake, cotton candy, or mint chocolate chip flavor will do, OOOHH, actually, can you grab all those flavors?”_ **

**_“Alright I’ll be back in a few minutes, stay put.”_ **

**_“Thanks!” Minerva smiled sweetly. As soon as the door closed behind Tony, Minny popped up like a Pop Tart, and got to dancing._ **

**_“Pfft! He dare questions ME? THE ULTIMATE MOTHER?” Minerva said in a false evil voice._ **

**_“How ludicrous! COME, MAH BABY! WE SHALL SHOW HIM! Pop a squat, and twerk-“. As soon as the words left her mouth, Minerva fell backwards onto the couch and resembled a turtle lying on its back more than a person. She failed her legs around, trying to get back up, but looked like she was riding an invisible bike._ **

**_“Is this how it’s gonna go down? With dad telling me ‘I told you so’ while laughing? No….I’m a queen. Queens don’t get laughed at. They make the most of it. And they don’t go back on what they said either. Alright kiddo, Imma need you to feel my brainwaves and understand exactly what I need you to do. We’re gonna dance the only dance we can dance in this position. And you, my son or daughter, you will dance your little way out of my vagina! Into the cold, vast, world. Let us begin.”_ **

**_Seventeen minutes later, Tony Starks walked back in the room with several tubs of ice cream in a grey plastic bag._ **

**_“Minny, I’m back! Where are you-“_ **

**_“AND HE WADDLED AWAY~! WADDLE WADDLE~! HHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNPPPPPHHHHH! LOOK DAD, THE BABY’S COMING OUT! MY METHOD WORKS- AAAAAHHHH! DID YOU GET THE BIRTHDAY CAKE FLAVOR? HHHHHAAAAHHHHHH!”_ **

**_“WHAT THE ACTUAL FU-“_ **

**_The End_ **

**_***_ **

**_Editor’s Notes_ **

**_Welcome back boys and girls, ladies and gentlemen, Spongebob fanatics! Sorry for not following up with the shorts I promised- life got more hectic than I expected it to. I’m gonna try to make shorts more frequently, but as with any great YouTuber, I can’t promise that my schedule will be regular. 😅_ **

**_Yes, Choice of The Crown is not dead💀, but it shall be REBORN 👶 in the rewrite that Author is working her butt off to create! We’re still trying to make more chapters to avoid another extended hiatus, so until then, I’ll be trying to have one COTC Short out per week._ **

**_So, what did you think of this short? I know it’s been a while since you heard from us, so I thought I’d come back with an extra…..interesting…..short….yeah….._ **

**_*Ahem*_ **

**_Anyways, thank you for sticking around so long! We plan to have the first chapter of the rewrite out as soon as possible!_ **

**_Until then, see you next week💖!_ **

****Here's a note from the Author-

Sorry this is late, I kinda got grounded and uh, wasn't able to post last friday. But next friday I will do my best for it to be on time. Even if I'm still grounded by then! Wish me luck yall


	3. URGENT SHORT

**_Note To Author_ **

**_Wussup y’all? This short is going to be a wee bit different. Author’s being really hard on herself again. She tends to get discouraged in her writing. Typically she feels like it’s aWfUl and TrAsH._ **

**_It didn’t take being her editor very long for me to know that she’s super talented in writing, even if she doesn’t see it herself. I’m not just saying that_ **

Stop lying to them.

**_Didn’t I tell you that I’m the most truthful with you? Anyways, Author is a really talented writer, but a terrible critic when it comes to herself. Therefore I felt it necessary to give you guys an obligatory sneak peek of the first chapter to show just how great Author is. I’ll leave in my editing that points to one of the many details she adds to her works!_ **

**_So without further ado, I present to you:_ **

**_Choice Of The Crown Rewritten Teaser_ **

  
  


**Chapter 1**

_ “Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck”  _ , the curvy brunette chanted in her mind as she ran through the streets of Manhattan. She just  _ had _ to come home  _ today, _ didn’t she? She couldn’t have waited until  _ after _ her home city was invaded and saved? She ran into an alleyway, hiding from the blasts of the grotesque aliens and pressed her back against the concrete wall of a building, breathing heavily. “I really need to do some cardio,” she huffed tiredly before shaking her head. Now was  _ not _ the time to be thinking about her lacking exercise routine; not that she actually had one. She typically lounged about in her pajamas all day and snacked on chips and salsa. Not the greatest lifestyle, but what teenager in their right mind would worry about eating healthy and exercising? Her stomach growled as she spotted a nearby taco place and began salivating at the thought of mexican food. 

She smacked herself in the face as she realized that she hadn’t been taking her ADHD medicine recently. I mean, seriously? Who thinks about tacos when they’re getting attacked by aliens?  **_I like ya cut- I mean, I like how you switched from 3rd person to 1st to show how her ADHD affects her further. I was about to correct it, but then I was like, “Ah, I see what she’s doing now.”_ **

**_***_ **

**_I normally don’t go behind Author’s back like this concerning her work, but she truly needs encouragement right now._ **

**_I’m the one with the different font, if you couldn’t tell lol._ **

**_Like I said, she always says she sucks, and is bad with details, BUT DID YOU SEE WHAT SHE DID THERE, AND MY COMMENT TO ACKNOWLEDGE IT?!_ **

**_Fun fact: Author created multiple documents just to keep herself organized. She also wrote the character’s physical descriptions along with things like personalities, likes and dislikes, and so on._ **

**_Editor’s Note To Audience_ **

**_Yeah, so this was a not-quite-short-short that I felt needed to be made ASAP. Although it’s uploaded today, please do not worry; we’ll still upload the original short I had made for this week on Friday as well._ **

**_Lucky you, I guess! A teaser of the new chapter AND a short in one week!_ **

**_I feel like one of you are just about ready to toss something at my head and be like, “wE wAnT tHe MaIn StOrY nOw!” Patience, my child! Besides sriracha cup ramen, (which is pretty awful for you health wise), no great thing is made quickly; it takes time. Get it? Got it? Good._ **

**_We’ll be seeing you all Friday! 💖_ **


	4. Short #3: Face Blindness

**_Dexter roamed about the laboratory’s halls as he scratched his chin. Although he never told her, he’s always been looking for ways to do something that the readers will not find out until next week, because, SOMEONE *AUTHOR*, CAME DOWN TO SNEAK A PEAK AT MY M A S T E R P I E C E ._ **

**_Forgive me, dear readers, but it seems like this short won’t be called “Face Blindness”, this week. Instead, we’re gonna show no mercy to that fourth wall and transition into:_ **

**** **_Daily Chats #1_ **

**_Oh, Author~! Did you think your peaking would have no consequences? GET DOWN HERE, GIRL. USE YOUR FONT!_ **

I really didn't think it would.

**_And yet here we are, doing daily chats. Now, ENTERTAIN THEM!_ **

H o w ? I’m supposed to be writing the chapters not the shorts. This is your job lazy butt. 

**_Yet you were caught p e a k i n g . My original short can wait till next week._ **

  
  


ITS NOT A CRIME TO PEEK UNLESS IT’S AT NAKED WOMEN. I’m referring to Jiraiya. 

**_PEAKING AT MASTERPIECES IS ALSO A CRIME! And nice Naruto reference. Now we do a Q and A. But I’m asking the questions. Ready?_ **

Okay, cause, we have 0 comments. I’m ready. 

**_Huh? Lazy readers….. you guys need to comment too. Shame._ **

DON’T INSULT THEM. 

**_Stating facts are now considered insults? Anywho, ONTO THE FIRST QUESTION!_ **

**_Q- What’s up with your username?_ **

A- What do you m e a n? It's great. 

**_Ah. So the real answer is that she’s delusional….NEXT QUESTION!_ **

**_Q- Did you do all of your homework today?_ **

A- Did you?

**_Hey, I’m asking the questions here…..anyways, NEXT ONE!_ **

**_Q-Favorite Webtoon?_ **

A- Probably Lore Olympus, True Beauty or Cursed Princess club...But there’s also Meow Man and The Adventures of God and Nocturne and Anne and Edith and Everything is Fine. There’s too many to choose from.

**_I said “Webtoon” without an “s”, as in singular. Well, I guess we know why Author’s homework isn’t done….ONTO THE NEXT!_ **

**_Q- Favorite character from Choice Of The Crown and why?_ **

A- That’s easy. Definitely Almira because, well, she's adorable.

**_Ah...the “puppy” effect…..n e x t_ **

**_Q- What inspired you to make Choice Of The Crown?_ **

A- Uh. Loki is my bae. And uh. Minny was an inspiration after watching Steven Universe and also after listening to Rockabye by Clean Bandit. I also, honestly just enjoy writing and I wanted to give everyone a story that would make people happy. I’m always happy when I finish reading a really amazing story. Like Frostbite by Maiden of Asgard, yall should fr fr check it out. 

**_What a sincere answer! Lovely 😊. Also, “Loki is my bae”? OOOOOHHHHH THAT BRINGS OUR NEXT QUESTION THAT MIGHT EMBARRASS YA! READY?!_ **

NO??

**_TOO LATE!_ **

**_Q- Who are/do you have a “type” of fiction crushes?_ **

A - Uh, fiction crushes, pretty much mysterious, maybe dark, people? Like, Loki obvi, Kakashi from Naruto, Sebastian from Black Butler, Kyo from Fruits Basket - wait...WHY AM I SUCH A WEEB???

**_Hey, it’s ok, that’s why we’re friends. Besides the shoelace incident._ **

**_Q- Do you have any questions for me?_ **

**_“Nope”_ **

**_Well that concludes-_ **

NO I DO I DO 

WHY DO YOU NEVER FREAKIN 

**_Hm?_ **

**_Seems the poor girl’s screen froze...tragic….WELL THAT CONCLUDES TODAY’S SHORT! SEE YA NEXT TIME! If Author wasn’t frozen, I’d bet she’d say- oh goodie, you’re back._ **

WHY DO YOU NEVER WRITE THE SHORTS WITHOUT ME REMINDING YOU???

JUST WRITE THEMMMMM YOU’RE THE ONE WHO CAME UP WITH THE IDEA.

**_Unfortunately, the question can not be answered because she didn’t write “Q-“ in front of it. Tragic. Any other questions without repetition?_ **

Q - why are you trying to get out of answering my question?

**_A- Because you didn’t use the proper format the first time, which hurts me as an editor._ **

Q- What made you say yes to editing?

**_A- Good question! I thought it would be fun, and my best friend asked me to do it for something important to her._ **

Aww that’s so sweet! Next question!

**_Another question?_ **

YuP!

Q- Is it annoying being an editor? Especially because I know I make a lot of mistakes in my writing the first time through.

**_A- Yep! It’s especially annoying when I myself am unsure of what the grammatically correct thing to do is. Even now, I’m second guessing the first sentence I wrote. But I still have fun with it. Fun fact: Author uses “said”a lot in her rough drafts, so I go through to make sure to bring it down to a reasonable amount._ **

Well now I’m gonna be self-conscious about writing “said”. Thanks Editor-sama! Next question!

**_“Please, feel free to call me Editor”, said the said Editor._ **

Q- How do you feel about editing explicit scenes? Scenes such as gore, torture, sex, etc.?

**_A- Another good question! Not gonna lie, when I first see it, I’m like, “WOAH”! I typically get uncomfortable as I edit them and ask myself questions like, “huh, does this line up with my religious beliefs and morals?” But I accepted the job, and I must work through it all! 😊_ **

O o p

I think that’s all the questions for now, 

**_I had one last question for you._ **

**_Q- When are we gonna get you a better name than “Author”?_ **

A- Uh, we could use my *actual* name but I feel like that would be weird. 

**_NO! PROTECT YOUR PRIVACY, *bleep*! Your name must remain hidden._ **

U h, o k a y t h e n. Anywayyyss... I think that’s it then. See you next time, y’all! 

**_(Was that an impression of me?)_ **

(not everything is about you, *bleep*)

**_(Ah, true.)_ **

**_Bye-bye!_ **


End file.
